fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Expressions
Expressions are a number of different gestures used in Fable, Fable: The Lost Chapters, Fable II and Fable III. In the Fable series, expressions are an integral part of the games. They are primarily used to make people feel or act differently about/towards you such as how they may treat you, react to you and even the amount of rent or amount of gold received from shops/stalls. They are also used greatly to affect your Renown and the moral alignment of the Hero. This makes the use of expressions an important aspect to playing and is recommend that they are achieved/learnt to gain the most from interacting with the NPCs and certain game elements. Effects and Uses of Expressions Fable and Fable: The Lost Chapters In Fable and Fable: The Lost Chapters, expressions available to the Hero are used to affect the feelings of the citizens of Albion and their view of the Hero. This can also affect your moral alignment depending on which expression used (Friendly expressions gain good points; rude expressions gain evil points). Fable II Expressions within Fable II have been improved since that of the first Fable and can be bought from the book store in Bowerstone Market, Fiction Burns or unlocked by changing your morality and renown. A number of new expressions have been added along with the new Expression Wheel interface. This new wheel adds more depth and control of the expressions than before and some can even be extended to affect its duration and tone. Improving the relationships between you and the citizens will also improve the amount of rent you will receive from them and their property, making it a worthwhile pursuit to increase your earnings. Befriending shop/stall keepers also comes with useful benefits such as lowered prices for their items and more earnings from their sales as they'll try harder to earn you gold (if shop/stall owned by the Hero). Extending expressions will now also increase the affect it has on NPCs, both if you complete it properly or not and performing expressions can affect a single person or surrounding citizens, further widening the effects. Some of your actions are also tied to your Dog. So, for example, performing the Sock Puppet expression will cause your Dog to chase its tail (if trained with the respective book). Fable III The use of expressions has once again returned in Fable III and is now more simplified allowing you to change the opinion of an NPC with ease and to integrate with the new Dynamic Touch and Expression Touch system. With the return of Relationship Quests, improving your friendship with citizens solely with expressions can only be increased so far within the Relationship Level. Becoming friends with various villagers still increases the amount of rent you receive every 5 in-game mintues. Having friendships with shop keepers still improves the prices you receive, the amount of money gained from sales and the prices at which you sell your unwanted items at Pawnbrokers. The ability to extend expressions is still present within the game, however, they will only affect a single NPC at any one point. New expressions can be unlocked as you progress along the Road to Rule and open the expression chests. Your Dog is still able to perform expressions alongside the Hero (when using certain expressions) although in Fable III the number of expressions he can perform is determined by skill level from Dog training books (much like combat & treasure hunting) as opposed to specific books. Lists of Expressions Fable List of Fable Expressions Fable: The Lost Chapters List of The Lost Chapters Expressions Fable II List of Fable II Expressions Fable III List of Fable III Expressions See Also *Expression Statues *Fable III Expressions *Dynamic Touch *Expression Touch Category:Gameplay